1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to an apparatus for connecting a cable to consumer articles, such as camcorders, and the like, to prevent unauthorized removal of the articles from a predetermined area.
2. Background Art
Consumer articles, such as camcorders, and the like, are commonly displayed in retail establishments on open shelves so as to allow the consumer to compare brands. It is desirable to allow the consumer to pick the articles up to examine them and, in some cases, to actually operate the articles to assist in the purchase decision.
A tremendous amount of theft occurs in such establishments. With the large number of goods and consumers milling around in such establishments, it is easy for persons to walk off unnoticed with displayed articles.
One conventional way of preventing unauthorized removal of articles is to attach to the articles a flexible cable having a length sufficient to allow the consumer to pick up, examine and, in some instances, operate the particular article only within a certain range of the point of display, as dictated by the cable length. One problem with use of cables is that it is difficult to connect the cable to the article securely without causing damage thereto.
Adhesive bonding of the cable end to the article may cause permanent damage thereto. The use of a lasso connector on the cable has the advantage of not harming the article but may produce an obstruction that interferes with an operator's handling of the article.